Rockclan (sunsetskywings)
Rockclan is a clan that lives on the continent of Alhera, which they share with Seaclan, Grassclan, and Coastclan (there are other clans on Alhera, but they've never met them. *this page is not yet completed* Physical Description Rockclan cats are very strong. They are bigger than other clans, have broad shoulders and faces, and they are extremely stocky. They have paws with thick pads and to protect them from the sharp rocks they constantly tread on. Territory Rockclan, along with the clans they live among, reside on the west side of southeastern side of Alhera. Rockclan's territory is on rocky (ha) mountains and the outskirts of the forest. Although Rockclan claims the mountains, they barely visit the higher parts because many kit and elder deaths have occurred because they slip and fall. Landmarks: * Spirit Cave - At the base of the mountain, there is a cave where the clan cats bury and honor dead cats. It is also where the medicine cat(s) sleep. Hunting Rockclan hunts prey on the bigger side, such as deer or goats. They hunt together in patrols with six or seven cats. With their big size (a bit smaller than a bobcat), they collaborate and take down their prey with ease. They occasionally hunt rabbits and mice as well. Because of their big size, they only hunt these as a last resort because the energy spent hunting the small prey that can barely sustain them (in their opinion) isn't worth it. Like the Tribe of Rushing Water, they like to smear mud on their fur. Personality Most clan cats are usually not aggressive, and do not use their fighting skills against other clans unless forced to. Rockclan cats are extremely loyal to their clan, and will do anything to protect them. History Long ago, a Thunderclan warrior named Duststorm was cast out of his clan for accidentally poisoning the leader. He left with his friends Rockfall and Whitepelt, and his mate Fernheart. Recruiting any loners he stumbled across on his journey. Unfortunately, Rockfall fell ill on the fourth moon of their trek, and died. Although slowed by grief, Duststorm continued his journey, even swimming across the ocean, until he reached Alhera, where he met the other clans, and started his own clan, which he named Rockclan in honor of his lost friend. Traditions Although Rockclan believes in Starclan, their rituals slightly differ from the canon clans. The Lists There are eight active lists in Rockclan: the kit, apprentice, warrior, queen, elder, deputy, leader, and medicine cat lists. Each cat is present in one of these lists, and the medicine cat maintains the lists. A tally is put next to the cat's name every moon they are in the position. For example, a kit would have a tally every moon, and when they were ready to be an apprentice, their name would be scratched off the kit list and moved to the apprentice list, where they will accumulate tallies until they became a warrior. The Dead When a cat has died, their body will be moved into the Spirit Cave, and the medicine cat will share tongues with the spirit and guide the spirit to Starclan. Then, the medicine cat will announce the cat's Spirit Watcher, who will sit vigil with the medicine cat until dawn, when the body will be buried in the cave. Honoring Ancestors Every moon, the Spirit Watchers for the cats who have died between the previous moon and then stay in the Spirit Cave from sunset to sunrise. The medicine cat does not participate in this. After the dead clan cat has been honored twice (first when they were dead, then on the closest moon), their spirit can become a full member of Starclan. If they are not honored twice two moons after their death, the dead cat's spirit will become restless and not able to join Starclan. After the Spirit Watcher has honored the cat, they no longer uphold the title of a Spirit Watcher. Category:Clans